Forever yours part 11 and epilogue
by Cathey Scully
Summary: What was lost, now is found


Title: Forever yours   
  
Author: Cathey   
  
Feedback: Please, scully@ga.prestige.net  
  
Rating: R  
  
Category: MSR UST Other Stuff not sure yet. Alternate universe story, playing on the cliché that S&M knew each other pre-X-files. Mr.Scully is still alive, as is Melissa. There is a not so small crossover in this part with Stargate SG-1 only alternate Universe.  
  
Spoilers: Not that I know of. Some for SG-1, not many thought because it's an alternate universe crossover.  
  
Time Frame: Going back to the original plan, sometime after Wetwired and before Talitha Cumi. See, I had never seen Talitha Cumi up until a couple of days ago. Thanks to Rotem for helping me figure it out.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Characters of Scully and Mulder and any other person on the X-files. I am only bothering them to enjoy myself with stories that go my way during the off season. The X-files is property of Chris Carter 1013 productions, Fox and a bunch o' other really rich guys. I also don't own Sam and Jack from Stargate SG-1; I'm merely borrowing them for the duration of this story. Thank you. The only things that are mine are Erin, Sarah, Karina, ETC. Basically anything you don't recognize from the X-files or anything else.   
  
Other words: I have never been to Arizona, not that I remember anyway. So if there is some discrepancy, tell me and I'll try to fix it. Okay, I don't know about cop stuff either, there are some ideas in this part that may seem a little, out there, but give me a break, my role model is Mulder. Throw me a frickin bone here, I don't know many things. I'm dumb, don't rub it in. Sorry for keeping everybody waiting I just got a major block and sorta lost what my original motivation for this story was.  
  
Part 11  
  
Peter advanced upon Scully once again. Her face was bruised and bloody. She heard Karina moan and shushed her quietly through dry, cracked and swollen lips.  
  
"Mommy?" Karina asked softly, as if she were a child of 3 years.  
  
"I'm here honey. But you have to be quiet for me. Okay?"  
  
"Yes mommy."  
  
"Good baby. I love you." She whispered.  
  
"I love you too mommy." With that, Karina was quiet. Although Scully had tried to be as quiet as possible, Peter had heard their exchange. He came storming toward Scully. Slapping her across the face he screamed,  
  
"Don't speak unless I tell you that you can bitch. You got that whore?" Scully nodded, her eyes betrayed the cool expression on her face. Hey eyes brimmed over with unshed tears from Peter's blow.  
  
"Good." Peter's hands began to caress her body and she bit back a shiver of repulsion.  
  
"Leave her alone." Karina's harsh voice floated to Scully's ears lightly.  
  
"Karina no!! Be quiet honey." Scully ordered, even as Peter whipped out a knife and trailed it down her cheek, leaving blood behind.  
  
"No mommy, it's my fault. Just leave her alone and do whatever you want to me."  
  
"Well isn't this touching? A real family moment." Peter sneered. "Don't tell me what to do! I'll do whatever the hell I want!!" He swung back and punched Karina across the face. Her head swung with the impact and Scully gasped. Karina didn't move.  
  
"Peter." Scully whispered. "Peter, if the kind caring man I knew is in there anywhere, please. Let me make sure my little girl is all right. Please?" Peter's lips began to curl into an evil smile. Just as he was about to speak, Jim in the back portion of the barren storage room, interrupted. "Oh just let her Peter. This is her kid. Besides, if you kill her, she wont be around to torture later."  
  
Peter nodded. "You've got a point Jim. Untie her." He nodded toward Scully. Peter moved across the room to a table and slouched, eating fried chicken.  
  
Jim went about untying Scully. As he undid the ropes, she felt something cool pressed into her palm.  
  
"Shh." Jim told her inaudibly. "I'll get Peter, you get your daughter and get out. I can hear a car in the distance. I bet it's your partner." Scully nodded slightly and he released her. She stumbled over to Karina and began freeing her of the ropes. Pulling Karina into her arms and settling her on her lap, Scully began examining her daughter.  
  
"How long have we been here." She asked Jim.  
  
"You've been here for almost two days. You've spent most of it unconscious." Scully nodded. "Thanks for your help." She turned to Karina. "Karina, honey can you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah mom." She whispered.  
  
"Are you going to be alright? He hit you pretty hard."  
  
"Nah. I've been hit harder than that before. The Peter dude hits like a girl." Scully forced a laugh and Jim shot her a look and she quieted. Jim slinked back next to her.  
  
"Okay," he started. "I don't really want to hurt him, but I know he'll never let you go unless I do. What I'll do is, I'll get his gun and try to reason with him. If not, I'll shoot him."  
  
"Try not to kill." Scully warned. "He's got a mighty long prison sentence to carry out."  
  
"If I can. But we both know Peter is one stubborn son of a bitch, and he may not be taken down with a shot." Jim looked in Peter's direction. "Go, I'll watch your backs."  
Scully helped Karina stand. "Can you walk?" Karina nodded, grunting. "I guess." They hobbled over to the open door. They ducked into the doorway and broke into a half run. It was a moment before they heard a gunshot and footsteps. Scully looked back as a bloody and snarling Peter came running toward them. In his hand was a kitchen knife. He charged Scully as she pushed Karina toward the key to the outside world.  
  
"Mom." Karina approached.  
  
"Karina go!" Scully ordered. Karina reluctantly scrambled through the door. Peter swung the knife toward Scully. She kicked him in the groin and he dropped to his knees slicing her thigh in the process.  
  
"Shit!" She screamed.  
  
"You deserve it bitch." He rasped.  
  
Karina came tearing out of the warehouse. Everyone raised his or her guns in a ready position.  
  
"Wait!" Mulder shouted and rushed over to his daughter. "What happened?" He asked as he led her over to one of the waiting ambulances.  
  
"She's still in there. He has a knife. They're not far from the door." He nodded.  
  
"Stay here. I'll get her out." Karina nodded and hugged him gently.  
  
"Be careful Daddy."  
  
"I will." He pulled his gun from the holster and entered the building.  
  
The world around Scully spun. Black spots were beginning to form in her vision. Peter backhanded her again and she stumbled and fell. Her thoughts turned to Mulder as she tried to protect herself from the force of the blows Peter inflicted upon her. He straddled her and she used her last possible weapon. Her mouth.  
  
"You're perverted Peter. That's why I'd never go out with you. You can do whatever the hell you want with my body, but I'd never love you. I hold so much contempt for you. You are a bastard and an asshole. You're a loser and no woman in their right mind would ever go out with you." Peter growled and swung the hand holding the knife back. Just as he began to follow through a gunshot rang out. The knife clambered to the floor as Peter's eyes flashed to Jim. He stood, one arm draped wildly to the side, with Peter's gun still smoking. Scully watched as Peter's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped backwards onto the floor.  
  
Mulder rushed into the hallway. Scully sat, numbly staring into space, in a growing pool of her own blood. In front of her lay an obviously very dead Peter." Mulder looked at Scully again before he let his gaze focus on Jim. He walked slowly over to Mulder and handed him the gun.  
  
"I did what I had to do." Jim whispered.  
  
"There are ambulances outside." Mulder steered his body to the door. Once they were alone, Mulder rushed over to Scully's side.  
  
"Jesus Scully. You're freezing."  
  
"It's, it's, it's shock Mulder." She stuttered. He took off his coat and draped it over her figure. He looked at the still bleeding gash on her leg. Applying the appropriate pressure made her hiss. He grabbed her body and carried her out to the ambulance. As they were on their way to the hospital, while the EMTS worked on Scully and rechecked Karina, Mulder used his cell phone to call Sam and Jack and let them know what was going on.  
  
"O'Neill residence." Sam's distinctly female voice answered on the third ring.  
  
"Sam. It's Mulder. How are the girls?" Sam walked from her and Jack's bedroom to her daughter Aleia's. She glanced in and saw Jack avidly watching Sarah and Aleia playing with Aleia's Barbie house. Erin looked up at Jack from her position in his lap. She murmured something only Jack could hear. He laughed and patted her hair. Suddenly, Sarah gasped. Sam rushed forward just as Sarah grinned.  
  
"Mommy and Kari are alright." Jack approached her first.  
  
"Sarah, how do you know?" Jack asked softly. She shrugged.  
  
"I feel it. I know that Daddy got them before the bad man hurt them." Sam backed out the door.  
  
"They're fine Mulder. Did you find Scully and Karina?"  
  
"Yeah. Karina's got her fair share of bruises but Scully's leg got slashed with a knife and she lost a considerable amount of blood. Her body is in shock. We're on our way to the hospital. If you want, you and Jack can bring Aleia and the girls to meet up with me."  
  
"Actually, everything seems fine for now. But Mulder,"  
  
"Yeah Sam?" Sam walked down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
"Sarah said something just as you called. She told Jack that Scully and Karina were alright. She insisted that the bad man hadn't hurt them."  
  
"What are you suggesting Sam?"  
  
"I don't know. You're the one who knows about the paranormal stuff."  
  
"Okay, so you're saying that you think my daughter may have some kind of psychic power?"  
  
"She's very special Mulder. Both she and Erin are very in tune with each other and those around them."  
  
"We'll discuss this later Sam. I don't know how your husband stands you." Sam laughed.  
  
"Call us later and fill me in on the details."  
  
"I will." Sam listened for a moment as Mulder hung up the phone. Just then she heard four pairs of thundering footsteps. In came two small redheaded girls followed by her own daughter, Aleia and lastly her husband. The girls bounded into their chairs at the table. Jack came over to her and slipped his arms around her waist. He grabbed her lips with his in a sweet kiss. She felt the world slip away, until the girls' giggling brought her back to the present.  
  
"You guys like that huh?" Jack smiled languidly, resting his chin on Sam's shoulder. The girls nodded and as a result, Jack spun Sam around and dipped her. The erupted into giggles and Jack smiled briefly before releasing Sam and began rooting through the cupboard for something to eat for them.  
  
Karina felt her eyes fill with tears. As the first droplet of water rolled down her cheek Mulder reached out and wrapped her in his arms.  
  
"Let it out honey." He whispered as he ran his hands through her hair to try and calm her down. "Just let it out. You'll feel better afterward."  
  
"It's all my fault. Peter found out that you're my parents and he did it all to get back at Mom."  
  
"How is that your fault?"  
  
"I said all those horrible things to Mom. If I hadn't been such a bitch, you would have been in the room when he grabbed Mom. She got hurt trying to protect me. She may die because she was protecting me." Mulder held her on his lap as she wept. As her tears slowed, Mulder turned her around on his legs. He reached out and pulled Scully's hand into his. She drifted back into consciousness and glanced up, smiling at him and Karina through blurry vision.  
  
"Mulder."  
  
"Hey Scully. You got your leg pretty slashed in there. They've managed to stop the bleeding for now, but you lost a good bit of blood. They had to give you a pint or so to replace it. The wound wasn't too deep and once we get to be hospital they'll stitch you up. You won't have that noticeable of a scar." He babbled.  
  
"Tired." Scully grinned lightly. Then her face contorted to one of panic. "Karina. Is she alright?"  
  
"I'm right here mom. Daddy has me. You caught the knife because of me." Karina looked guiltily at the floor.  
  
"I'd do it again in a instant." Scully assured her. Mulder kissed Scully's fingers.  
  
"Go ahead and rest Scully. We'll be here when you wake up." Scully reluctantly closed her eyes and gripped Mulder's hand. When he was sure Scully slept soundly he turned back to Karina.  
  
"Your mother is one of the strongest women I know. She loves us all, and I know that she won't die from this injury, but even if it was possible, she would come back to us." Karina relaxed into his embrace.  
  
"Where are Sarah and Erin?"  
  
"They're staying with my friends and their daughter. They're perfectly fine. I just talked to Sam and she said they're having a good time."  
  
"I heard you talking about psychic powers. Really dad?" Mulder leaned back to look at his daughter. She wore an expression much like Scully gave him every day. He laughed and pulled her closer.  
  
"You're so much like you mother. She gives me that 'Mulder how can you believe in this stuff? You're nuts!' Look every day of my life." He squeezed Scully's hand again.  
  
"I'm not saying I don't believe in psychics or nothing, I just never thought about one of my little sisters having psychic powers." Mulder studied her face. Taking in her appearance and how much she looked like him and Scully.  
  
"It is good to know that you got something from me other than your eyes and lips." Mulder touched the purplish bruise forming on her cheek.  
  
"And I think I got your sense of humor. Mom said so" The ambulance slowed to a halt. The doors flew open and a team of doctors grabbed Scully's stretcher. They wheeled her into the ER.  
  
"You're sure she'll be alright?" Mulder walked Karina into an exam room.  
  
"Your mom will be fine." He assured her as he lifted her onto the exam table. "I'll get a doctor to come and wrap your wrist."  
  
"Dad, it's not that bad. It's just a sprain. I've been hurt worse than this in street fights. I promise. It will be fine without having to drag a doctor here." Mulder ignored her attempts to not see a doctor. He jumped up next to her.  
  
"So I take it you've been in a few of said street fights." She shrugged. "Yeah, I've been in a few."  
  
"How many is a few?" Mulder asked curiously.  
  
"Who are you, Donahue?" She joked lamely. He laughed.  
  
"You did get my sense of humor." A young nurse stepped into the room. Mulder and Karina ignored her as Mulder continued to speak. "I'm your father, and I'm worried about you being in so many fights. I know you can take care of yourself, but somewhere in there you have a gene for an ass kicking. You can blame that on me."  
  
"I don't know dad. You look like you could kick a mighty great bit of ass yourself."  
  
"That's good of you to say Karina." The nurse cleared her throat, getting their attention.  
  
"Hello. I understand you were brought in with two other patients. A Dana Scully and a James Green."  
  
"Yes. I'm Dana's partner." The nurse walked over to Karina.  
  
"And who do we have here?"  
  
"Karina Aleris Mulder." Karina grabbed Mulder's arm. "The paramedics said my wrist is sprained."  
  
"Let's get an Xray anyway okay?" The nurse asked rhetorically. She went off in search of Karina  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Karina asked sullen.  
  
"Nope sorry kid." Mulder taunted. He kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna check on you mom and call Sam and Jack. You be good for this nurse woman."  
  
"Yes Daddy." He began to walk out when the nurse stopped him. That was when he got a look at her nametag.  
  
"Sir. I can't seem to find Karina's records under the name she gave me."  
  
"Nurse, um Angelina. Try looking under the name of Karina Aleris Scott. It's a long story." He cut her off before she could speak. Mulder stepped out into the hall and drew his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed Sam's number and gave her all the details about them and Scully. Sam promised that she and Jack would bring Erin and Sarah to the hospital to meet up with him.  
  
Sam and Jack arrived at the hospital an hour later. Erin immediately caught sight of him and ran and jumped into Mulder's waiting arms.  
  
"Daddy!" She hugged his neck. "Sarah knew mommy and Kari we okay. She told me she had a vision."  
  
"Really. Should I talk to Sarah about her vision?" Erin shook her head vigorously.  
  
"No! Sarah made me promise." He nodded and made a zipping motion with his fingers.  
  
"I won't say a word. I promise."  
  
"Promise what?" he heard Sam's weary voice behind him. He spun to face her. Sam looked tired and bedraggled. She held tightly to Sarah's hand and Jack walked up behind her carrying Aleia. "Nothing Sam." He assured. "Jack. I thought you guys were planning to have more kids. Sam here looks tried."  
  
"I'm fine Mulder. I just don't feel to well." At the mention of his name, Aleia looked up from where her face was buried in Jack's neck. Mulder set Erin back on her feet as Aleia squirmed out of Jack's arms.  
  
"Uncie Fox!" She ran and hugged him.  
  
"Hey Aleia. How are you sweet heart?" He stood and grasped Erin's hand in his left and Aleia's in his right. They began to walk as Sarah, Erin, and Aleia told him of the things they did in the day and a half they'd stayed with Sam and Jack. Karina walked out into the hall as Mulder came into view. She sauntered over to them, displaying her newly wrapped wrist to Mulder.  
  
"So what's the verdict?" Mulder inquired as she lifted Sarah into her arms.  
  
"A hair away from being broken. I have to keep this on for six weeks." Mulder introduced her to Sam and Jack and Aleia. "It's nice to meet you." Karina nodded toward Sam.  
  
"The feeling is mutual. You sisters have been telling me so much about you."  
  
"Nothing too bad I hope." Karina joked.  
  
They stood out in the hall for another half-hour before they were allowed to see Scully. Mulder was the first to go in.  
  
"Hey Scully. How's your leg?" he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Numb. Where's Karina?"  
  
"She's outside with Sam and Jack. They took care of Erin and Sarah for the last two days."  
  
"Okay. Is Aleia with them?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. I didn't get to give her a present for her birthday." Mulder laughed, thinking about how Scully was not concerned about her own injury, but about a present for their goddaughter. Karina interrupted his reverie. She stuck her head in the door.  
  
"Is it safe?" Scully smiled and beckoned her closer. Karina didn't move.  
  
"Can we all come in?" She asked softly.  
  
"Of course Karina. Bring everyone in." Mulder told her. Pretty soon, every on had found a seat some where. Aleia and Erin sat on Jack's lap and Sarah sat with Sam, while Karina perched precariously on Mulder's leg.  
  
"It's over." Scully whispered bringing Mulder's hand to her lips.  
  
"It's finally over." Mulder echoed her comment.  
  
End. Give Me feed back scully@ga.prestige.net  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
Nearly six months later  
  
Mulder Household  
  
3:38pm  
  
Scully spun around the house cleaning and recleaning things in last minute preparation for her family's arrival. Mulder was not helping her anxiety any by sitting around watching the Knicks game. Karina was upstairs on her computer talking to Ro, the girl in Miami that Karina talked about just about non-stop. To her delight her two youngest daughters were outside playing on the swing set, meaning they were out of her way for a few moments. It wasn't that she didn't want her daughters in her hair, it's just that she needed to get things perfect for her family, before they got there. She swept through the living room again, wiping imaginary dust off of the mantle. Finally Mulder got tired of seeing his wife run around like a chicken with its head cut off. He stood and intercepted her path. She tried to squirm out of his arms, but he held her tightly.  
  
"Mulder let me go. I need to finish before Mom, Ahab, and Missy get here."  
  
"Scully, Scully. Baby, the house is perfect. You've done a wonderful job. Your parents will love it. Everything will be fine."  
  
"You're sure?" She asked gazing up at him expectantly. He smoothed her hair back. Kissing her forehead softly her whispered," I'm positive Scully. Now, go upstairs and clean yourself up a little bit. Sam, Jack and Aleia will be here before your parents." He kissed her willing mouth softly. "Join me?" She prompted as he kissed her again his hands coming to rest on her hips.  
  
"Sorry sweetheart. I'm daddy right now." He broke off his kiss. "I should stay down here to supervise and make sure Sarah and Erin don't get into any trouble." Scully kissed his chin.  
  
"You're right. They are your daughters. Getting into trouble is in their genes." He playfully nipped at her neck.  
  
"If that statement wasn't true, you'd pay for that comment woman." She laughed and pushed him away gently. She began trooping up the stairs.  
  
"Hey Scully." She turned to face him. "Yeah Mulder?"  
  
"I love you." She smiled. "I know. I love you too."  
  
Karina continued to type on the AOL Instant Messenger. She heard her mother's laughter, as her dad said something no doubt hilariously funny. She turned back to the screen.  
  
LaughsRS: r u typing?  
  
Bunysliper: yes, yes, i'm typing.  
  
LaughsRS: YEY!!! :-)  
  
Karina giggled as she read a typical Ro response. Sighing she went back to her word file. She was in the middle of what she hoped would be the last part of her fanfic about a show called Stargate SG-1.  
  
LaughsRS: how r things with ur mom and dad?  
  
Bunysliper: They're okay. Everything got cooler once I got my comp up. Both their puters suck!  
  
LaughsRS: hehe  
  
Bunysliper: yup  
  
Bunysliper: yeah well. Talking to u always makes me feel better.  
  
LaughsRS: AWW. Tanx.  
  
Bunysliper: Wlcm  
  
LaughsRS: :-)  
  
Bunysliper: :-)  
  
LaughsRS: YEY!!  
  
Bunysliper: SMILEYS!!!!  
  
LaughsRS: yup.  
  
LaughsRS: U typing?  
  
Bunysliper: yes. *Exasperated sigh*  
  
LaughsRS: LOL YEY!!!!  
  
Bunysliper: Hehe  
  
Karina heard excited giggles coming from downstairs.  
  
Bunysliper: brb  
  
LaughsRS: K  
  
Karina tore down to the ground level of their home. Standing in the entryway were Jack and a very pregnant Sam O'Neill.  
  
"Sam!" She screeched. "You're pregnant!" In the time she'd spent with Sam and Jack before Mulder and Scully married, she'd grow close to Sam. Karina was the one who initially told Sam she was pregnant. Sam had firmly denied Karina's allegations until her jaw hit the floor when her doctor told her.  
  
"No crap Karina." Sam replied using a familiar taunt and Jack steered Sam toward the couch. Karina looked at her parents before heading back upstairs.  
  
Bunysliper: Back  
  
LaughsRS: YEY! wlcm Back.  
  
Bunysliper: Tankies.  
  
LaughsRS: Ur wlcm.  
  
Bunysliper: hehehe  
  
Karina began to type at her fic again. Ro was very insistent that she finish this fic soon. She'd started it last year almost to the day. After all that happened in the last half year she'd almost forgotten about it.  
  
LaughsRS: u still typing?  
  
Bunysliper: Yup.  
  
LaughsRS: YEY!  
  
Karina thought about the changes in her life in the last six months. After Scully had been released from the hospital, they had packed up all of the girls' possessions, allowed them to make final good-byes and give out new addresses and numbers, and moved them to DC. Half of their stuff went to Mulder's apartment and the other half to Scully's. Three weeks after their move, Mulder took her, Scully, and the girls out to dinner. During the main course Mulder slowly walked around to Scully's side of the table. He knelt down and pulled her hand from her fork cradling it gently in his own.  
  
"Scully before you question what the hell I'm doing, I want you to know that you are the only one I would ever put my dignity on the line for. You are the best person I could ever work with. You are the best friend I have and will ever be blessed with." Karina watched as Scully wiped a tear from Mulder's face. "You gave me three beautiful daughters and I love you more everyday. Scully will you marry me?" Scully stared at Mulder. They communicated silently for a moment before Mulder broke into a wide grin and Scully pulled his mouth to hers. Mulder and Scully got married a month after that and they moved into this house. Today Scully's, her mother's, family was coming for a get together. It was the first time she'd met her mother's family that she remembered. Mulder, daddy, had told her about his family though.  
  
LaughsRS: u still there?  
  
Bunysliper: Course I am. Just thinking.  
  
LaughsRS: K. Bout what?  
  
Bunysliper: Remember I told u that my grandparents and my aunt are coming over 2 day.  
  
LaughsRS: Yeah. R u nervous?  
  
Bunysliper: I guess so. I mean my mom is like freaking out.  
  
LaughsRS: hehe. Don't b nervous. Just b urself. Ppl like u 4 that. Ur funny, cool, u write good fic. *hint hint*  
  
Bunysliper: heheh. I get the hint. Thanx.  
  
LaughsRS: Ur wlcm. Don't worry be happy.  
  
Bunysliper: u sound like a car commercial.  
  
LaughsRS: nope. That's don't worry, drive happy.  
  
Bunysliper: *nods* okies.  
  
LaughsRS: hehe U typing?  
  
Bunysliper: Yup!  
  
LaughsRS: YEY!!  
  
Karina hurridly typed up the last two pages of her fic. She saved the last of it. Turning back over to the IM, she typed.  
  
Bunysliper: U want the entire thing or just this part.  
  
LaughsRS: All if that's okay.  
  
Bunysliper: Sure. I can do that. U want copy and paste or attachment?  
  
LaughsRS: copy and paste please.  
  
Bunysliper: Okie.  
  
Karina began to prepare the email. She finished her author's notes at the end and copied the story. She pasted it and began the sending process.  
  
Bunysliper: It may take awhile. The story is like 50 pages or something.  
  
LaughsRS: Okay, I'll b waiting.  
  
  
Scully relaxed into the bath. It wasn't going to be a particularly long bath, just enough to clear her head. She traced the small scar marring her thigh. In a way she was grateful to Peter. If it hadn't been for him, she never would have found her daughters. She wished so many people hadn't had to die for her and Mulder to have a family. Mulder had told her of his, Karina's, and Sam's suspicions that Sarah had psychic ability. She'd laughed until three days later when a letter arrived. In it contained information about the reasons for the conception of Sarah and Erin. The letter explained that Sarah did indeed have some psychic ability and that everything would be fine from then on. It was signed Alex Krycek, and an ending message; Por siempre el tuyo, la verdad está en su corazón. It was Spanish for forever yours, the truth is in your heart.  
Mulder knocked on the bathroom door.   
  
"Scully sweety, I hate to disturb you, but Sam just called, they'll be here in 10 minutes." Scully sighed.  
  
"Okay. I'll be out in five."  
  
"Okay Scully." She got out of the tub and toweled off. She was downstairs just as Mulder opened the door to admit Sam and Jack. Karina came down and greeted Sam then ran back upstairs.  
  
They made meaningless small talk for another ten minutes when the doorbell rang. Scully looked at Mulder and he squeezed her hand. She got up and opened the door. On the front porch were her mother, her father and her sister.  
  
"Mom, Missy, Ahab, come on in." She walked them into the living room. "Mom, Missy, you remember Mulder. Daddy, this is Mulder my partner. I told you all that we got married." Mulder got up and shook everyone's hand. "Sam, Jack these are my parents and sister. Mom, Dad, this is Sam and Jack." They greeted them. Maggie turned to Scully. "Dana, you said some one was here you wanted us to meet?" "Oh of course." Scully hurried over to the stairs. "Karina!! Come down here. Time to get off the computer. Ro will still be there later tonight." Scully waited to hear Karina's response.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute mom!! I'm trying to send a really long email and it's taking forever." Scully sighed and turned back to her family.  
  
"Scully do you want me to bring Sarah and Erin in?" Mulder asked quietly.  
  
"Please." She nodded. A minute later, Karina came bounding down the stairs and Mulder had rounded up the little girls. Aleia sat with Sam and Jack on the couch and the twins sat with Mulder on the love seat. Scully wrapped her arms around Mulder's shoulders as Karina sat next to Erin.  
  
"Mom. Dad. Mis, you might remember our daughter Karina. I know you don't know these two. This is Sarah and Erin. They too are our daughters. Girls," She turned to her daughters. "This is you Grandma and Grandpa and your Aunt Missy."  
  
The rest of the day was spent repairing old bonds and creating new ones. As everyone left, Mulder wrapped Scully in his arms and kissed her neck. A long time ago they'd begun a journey together. For a while they'd been separated, but now they were together again. Their family was complete.  
  
The End (totally)  
  
Complete Author's notes: Wow! What a long journey it has been. I started this fic last year with very little writing experience, and hopefully in the time that I wasn't writing, have strengthened my skills. Thank you to Ro, who has been my friend through it all. I Lylas and will write more fic just for you. She likes to nag me about typing. If it wasn't for her, this would not have been finished when it was. Thanx Ro!! You all can send me feed back at  
scully@ga.prestige.net. Just try to be sensitive even if you hate it.  



End file.
